The Red Strokes
by Aubrey'Snape
Summary: A short little slashy piece with Bones/Kirk. Rated "M". First slash so be nice please!


The Red Strokes

The combination of thunder and cursing made Leonard "Bones" McCoy shoot up in his bed instantly on alert. Years of being a father as well as a doctor had given him the ability to go from sleep to surgery ready wakefulness in seconds.

"Goddammit," A male voice muttered and Bones rolled his eyes in the dark as he heard his room James Kirk fumble through the darkness.

"Lights 20%," Bones called out and the room was instantly bathed in a gentle glow revealing a deer-in-the-headlight soaked and bloodied Jim. "What the hell happened to you?"

They looked at each other from a moment in perfect silence until a clash of thunder rattled the windows causing Jim to jump.

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine, two shadows starting to softly combine._

"I—Nothing, go back to sleep Bones," Jim mumbled as he moved towards their shared bathroom. "Nothing to worry about," His voice drifted back to Bones as he shut the door.

Bones was out of bed and into the bathroom before he remembered that he was wearing only the tight briefs he enjoyed. He refused to admit that he blushed when Jim's eyes met his and then traveled down his body lingering for what felt like years on his half-hard sleep induced erection before returning to Bones' eyes.

"I'm fine Bones, just a scratch or two," Jim replied and Bones wanted to slap him for managing to keep his voice calm and level.

Bones ignored him and stepped farther into the bathroom, he reached below to sink to get his tri-corder and dermal-regenerator. He ran the tri-corder over Jim's body watching as various areas lit up with colors that signified bruises and cuts but thankfully no broken bones. He picked up the dermal-regenerator and began the meticulously slow work of healing the cuts.

"I really don't—"

"Shut up kid," Bones said but it held no heat. Once the wounds on Jim's hands had been healed he moved up his arms until his shirt impeded his progress. "Shirt off."

"Bones," Jim whined petulantly but moved to take it off hoping his wince of pain went unnoticed by Bones but by the clenching of his friend's jaw he wasn't that lucky.

Bones started at the cuts farthest down Jim's torso and let the calm he always felt when he was being a doctor settle over him. There was silence throughout their dorm except for the storm that was raging across the bay outside. "Why'd you walk in this anyhow?"

"Didn't want to ride and risk crashing," Jim replied after a few minutes of strained silence.

"How'd you get injured then?"

"I was too far away from campus to walk, so I rode anyhow," Jim said quietly and Bones huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days, and not even I am going to be able to fix you up."

Bones moved the regenerator up to the long scratch that ran up Jim's neck before finishing next to his mouth. "What the hell did you run into, a fishing line?"

"Ah, no a branch," Jim chuckled out and winced when Bones pressed against the bruise on his jaw. Jim's breath seemed to freeze in his chest when Bones finally got to the end of the scratch that ended near the corner of his mouth. The regenerator worked and he couldn't stop his tongue from licking away the blood that had been left behind. He turned his head to look at Bones and ask if he was done mothering him but Bones was staring at the spot where Jim's tongue had disappeared.

Bones eyes shot up to his when he felt himself being watched and their eyes locked with a jolt. Drunken encounters had always ended the next morning with no conversation about how it had happened. Caresses that were gentle in the night were never spoken upon again. When you had busy schedules and stressful classes you didn't have time to worry about relationships. They had always just fallen together in a haphazard way.

Jim swallowed thickly as he watched Bones' eyes dilate the black of his eyes almost encompassing the hazel leaving only a thin sliver left behind. "Bones," Jim said in a husky voice and it seemed to inspire movement out of his friend because his mouth was suddenly seized in a hot kiss that made his breath stutter.

His hands came up to clutch Bones' hips to anchor himself but the smooth skin that his fingers encountered reminded him of the other man's undress. Without breaking the kiss he stood and crowded his friend against the sink. A hand tangled in his hair forcing his head back and the kiss was broken as Bones nipped and sucked on his neck.

_Inspired by a vision that they can't command, erasing the borders with each brush of their hands. _

Bones grabbed the belt loops of Jim's jean and yanked his hips forward so that their matching erections came into contact with each other causing both men to jerk instinctively towards more friction.

"Bed," Jim gasped out as Bones continued his assault on Jim's neck. They broke apart and walked towards their bed shedding the rest of Jim's clothing in a furious battle to get naked. Bones managed to get his briefs off before he followed Jim onto the bed pinning him beneath him. Their mouths met again in a passionate kiss that made all their previous kisses pale in comparison. This wasn't another drunken conquest to let off steam, this was something else entirely. Something that would change their friendship without any chance of return.

_Steam on the window, salt in their kiss, two hearts have never pounded like this._

Bones reapplied himself to Jim's neck and tasted the salty sweat that had covered his body from their kiss. Little stuttering thrusts of Jim's hips were pressed against his abdomen before Bones pinned his hips down. Jim gasped when the head of his penis bumped against the scruffiness on Bones' chin but his gasp turned into a startled moan when he was swallowed to the root. The snick of a cap was barely heard over Jim's hard breathing and Jim tensed when Bones' fingers pressed against him entrance but the suction of Bones' mouth soon distracted him. Light burst behind his eyes from a combination of both the lightening of the storm and the wonderful pleasure of Bones rubbing his prostate over and over. Another finger was quickly added and the sting that accompanied it increased the pleasure rippling through his body. As Bones began to scissor his fingers and stretch Jim out, Jim tried every trick he knew to keep the heat building in his spine at bay.

_The blues will be blues and the jealousies green, but when love picks it's shade it demands to be seen. _

"B-Bones, I'm gonna—gonna cum," Jim gasped out and the dual assault on his body was stopped leaving him dizzy and frustrated. He watched as Bones reached for a condom, but Jim's hand stopped him. Shock and confusion appeared on Bones' face as his eyes met Jim's just as a flash of lightening and a sharp sound of thunder echoed. "I want you."

Bones groaned in response and quickly lubed himself up before he moved into the cradle of Jim's thighs. One hand hooked behind Jim's knee and pushed it up, while the other positioned him at Jim's ready entrance. Bones paused to catch Jim's eyes and when Jim nodded he pushed forward into the tight sheath. Bones kept moving until he was firmly seated in Jim before he released his knee and wrapped Jim's knees around his waist. Jim pulled him into a kiss as Bones pulled his hips back slowly before snapping them forward.

Soon they were both caught up in the pleasure Bones was inflicting on both, Jim made a keening sound that cut off into a whine when Bones' hand wrapped around his length, jerking him quickly in time with the thrust of his hips.

_The Red Strokes passions un-caged, thundering of tenderness rage, tempered and strong, burning the night like the dawn._

"Cum for me Jim, come on," Bones urged and with a few last thrusts that hit directly on Jim's prostate he was gone baby gone. A hot heat filled him as Bones' hips stuttered and the stopped before he collapsed onto Jim.

"I—," Jim began but Bones just shook his head.

"Tomorrow."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

A/N: Well…. First slash. Ever. Let me know what you think but be gentle. I've never done this stuff before. I just popped my slash virginity.

The song I incorporated is called "The Red Strokes" by Garth Brooks.


End file.
